Odd
by Rikkamaru
Summary: The fifth year transfers were odd, Harry decided. The two loved the rain, were as close as brothers, and seemed to fit into each house. Why were they in Hufflepuff? Lambo and young looking Basil at Hogwarts, and no one knows what to think.


Don't own KHR or Harry Potter.

Odd

* * *

><p>The new fifth year transfers were odd, Harry decided. They had been sorted to Hufflepuff, but they seemed perfect for all of the houses. They defended the younger students if they were caught being bulled, were seen walking to classes with their faces shoved in books, and were seen as near masters at potion making.<p>

Each of the two of them was rather odd. The brown haired boy, Basil, was the better of the two in Potions and Herbology. He was the one you could expect to see reading on the hill by the lake when classes were over. He's also probably been in the Ravenclaw dorm with how quick his mind is. He's the more formal of the two, speaking like a teacher to everyone but his companion and the plants.

That didn't make the other transfer any less odd. Lambo looked like he could be Salazar Slytherin's son, and acted just as mysteriously. With his right eye always closed, the teen excelled in Charms and Transfiguration, and on weekends could either be seen with his head on Basil's lap or resting on his arms. He was the lazier of the two, and spoke so informally that teachers sometimes bristled at his approach.

But that wasn't the odd thing about them. The only time they seemed truly unusual was when they were together. Which was all the time. The two were never far away from the other, and were often compared to intertwining serpents.

Their roommates even told Ron, who told Harry, that they slept in the same bed at night, curled up together like sleeping badger cubs. In the winter, it was said that they would do this in front of the fire place for warmth, and homesick first years would join the little pile of bodies until the mere sight of the pile would make even a seventh year sleepy.

But the really odd thing was how intimate the two were. They didn't seem to realize it, but the other students noticed that a large part of their conversations with one another were incredibly physical. A rubbing of an arm; a brushing of shoulders; a mussing of hair and an arm around the neck. On weekends, Lambo would fall asleep with his head on Basil's lap and Basil would start to read aloud while stroking Lambo's hair.

Harry had once asked if they were, err, "together", but Basil laughed and shook his head.

"We are Italian," he explained, "and as Italians we feel more comforted when we physically confirm a person's safety than when we just hear that they are fine. If that still doesn't explain it, we consider one another family. So you can say we are physical with one another the same way twin brothers are physical with one another."

Fred and George walking by arm-in-arm seemed to only prove his point.

But still, they seemed so odd at times. If one got detention, the other one got a detention with him or just appeared beside him. One letter, both read; one cup, both drink. The only things the two didn't share were the rings on their right hands and the clothes on their backs.

"I asked them what their wand cores were," Hermione once said. "Lambo's is powdered Minotaur horn and Basil's is an Encantado fin, specifically a Boto's."

"An Encan-what?" Ron sputtered. Hermione shot him an exasperated look, but otherwise remain serious.

"Encantado. It's a South American creature that can transform into a human, like a Selkie. The common creature associated with it is the Boto, or Amazon River Dolphin." Harry shared confused looks with his friends and turned to look at the two Hufflepuffs.

The two, unaware of how odd they seemed to those around them, were wrestling on the grassy hill.

The other odd thing was that they were obsessed with the rain. If it was stormy, the two would go out help Hagrid or go swimming. One of the moving pictures of them was the two dancing in the rain with lightning nearby. Everything about them mixed like water and thunder. Like rain and lightning. Then there's the fact that their partonuses were a dolphin and a bull.

The dolphin: happy, faithful, diligent, loyal to the pod.

The bull: stubborn, impulsive, steadfast, protective of the herd.

Both family creatures; both never happy alone. Not like the stag or the otter. The two were close, because they can't be happy without one another.

They weren't lovers; they could never be lovers (for the bull was claimed by the raptor that was like a chameleon), but they completed each other more fully than they could anyone else.

They lived beside one another, the dolphin and bull, and in the distance a dragon and a raptor watched them as their protectors.

* * *

><p>*Omake*<p>

They defended the younger students if they were caught being bulled, were seen walking to classes with their faces shoved in books, and were seen as near masters at potion making.

If didn't help that, after their first Potions class, the two were seen praising Snape's ability to make the potion. Harry can still hear the conversation.

"Did you see his hands?"

"They barely stopped moving!"

"How 'bout the way he used that knife?"

"It was art in motion, Basil. Art. In. Motion."

They made a number of Gryffindors sick with their reverence. Though they did win the approval of a number of Slytherins that day.

*End Omake*

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I had a plot bunny that Lambo was tired of being underestimated, and was secretly sent on a mission to Hogwarts with Basil. Fon would be there as a mentor figure.<p>

For those who are wondering why Basil is the same age as Lambo, I like to think that the two would bond over not being in the inner circle of the Decimo. In my other story, Anything, Everything, Lambo was captured at some point ten years later and experimented on. The testing done on him merged him with his Box Weapon, but this merging warped his physical age to be 15 again. Now looking the same, and closer to each other than the rest of the Vongola, Basil and Lambo would be even closer than before.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
